¡Fue un flechazo!
by kimizuka villarruel
Summary: Ella lo vio entrar y supo que... Aquel hombre la enloqueseria de sobre manera.


Es mi primera historia Bleach "ichiruki" espero que les guste…

Tal vez sea algo confusa, en fin disfutenlo.

Fue un flechazo. Apenas él pasó la puerta, ella quiso que se quedara ahí.  
\- Permiso…- dijo con una sonrisa gigante y cálida, agachando la cabeza con humildad, mientras cerraba tras de si cuidadosamente la puerta de la oficina de la Jefa de Programación. – Sé que llego un poco tarde, espero que me disculpes…-dijo él, poniendo una graciosa cara de angelito compungido.  
" Empezamos bien , me tutea" – pensó ella, haciendo fuerza para no sonreír deleitada ". Significa que no le parezco tan vieja, O lo hace de puro zalamero, para ablandarme"  
\- Por favor, pasá y sentate dijo ella señalándole la silla delante de su escritorio, y esforzándose por no mirarlo mucho a los ojos …  
\- Bueno, supe que están tomando actores, como sabrás…y como me encantaría trabajar en este canal, te traje mi curriculum- le dijo él mientras se sentaba lentamente. Apoyó una carpetita roja en el borde de la mesa. Un tercio de la carpetita adentro, el resto afuera, entre sus manos.  
\- ¿ A ver? Dijo ella, asombrada de los tan respetuosos movimientos de el . "Para ser tan joven , o está muy bien educado, o es muy buen actor .." Y de pronto, se alarmó pensando :"En el peor de los casos, es un seductor psicopático que usa a la gente o un histérico que seduce para probar su poder de atracción"  
El apoyo el tercio de la carpeta sobre la mesa, y lo deslizó con una impecable mano derecha hacia ella, dejándola a la mitad de la mesa. Ella hizo media sonrisa obtusa, entiendo que ´  
El le pedía que extendiera su brazo. Y lo extendió, ladeando mínimamente la cabeza. Como indicando "me presto al juego" . Él `percibió el gesto y le dijo " perdón", suavemente. Ella lo ignoró, porque le había parecido tiernamente tímido eso de acercar la carpeta con tanta suavidad.  
Abrió la carpeta y vio una foto de él de perfil y otra de cuerpo entero. Muy serio, pretendiendo ser sexy.  
\- ¿ Por qué tan serio acá? – preguntó ella  
\- Bueno, no soy actor cómico – dijo él – prefiero que me identifiquen con roles serios . Pero en la vida real, soy todo lo contrario, ¡eh? - agregó rápidamente  
\- Se nota – dijo ella - estas sonriendo todo el tiempo …  
El pegó un respingo, se paso la mano por la cara, se puso serio y dijo " perdón" .  
\- Hace un minuto que entraste y ya pediste tres veces perdón. No te disculpes tanto. NI dejes de sonreír, porque tenés una sonrisa hermosa …  
Apenas dijo eso, ella se arrepintió. Fue como que las pablaras se les escaparon de la boca como petardos. De la mente, hacia afuera, sin pasar por el cerebro racional, que barbaridad. Una profesional como ella tantos años de carrera, andar piropeando a un pendejo que recién empieza…  
\- ¿ Te parece? – dijo él , abriendo los ojos como platos – Bueno, muchísimas gracias por decirlo. Viniendo de vos, no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir…No sabés lo que lo valoro…  
" Tengo que bajar un cambio y hacerme la hija de puta para que este no crea cosas raras …" dijo ella, y agregó :  
\- Bueno, te imaginarás que recibo tal cantidad de curriculums acá , que sonrisas hermosas veo muchísimas… y lo remarco porque no es algo fácil de encontrar – dijo ella, poniéndose colorada mientras pensaba "esta frase es la más estúpida que dije en mi vida"…  
Rápido, él respondió:  
\- Bueno, esta sonrisa viene con un entrenamiento actoral de 15 años, con los mejores directores de cine y teatro …  
" ¿ Qué me vendés, si ya compré?" , pensó ella  
\- Si, si , claro, pero también , tenés que tener en cuenta que acá buscamos actores que den con roles pautados para la telenovela., Importa menos la preparación que que den con el phisique du rol ideal para el papel…- dijo, poniendo una distancia en francés entre quien manda y el recién llegado .  
\- Bueno, no creas que soy un improvisado que vengo a hacerte perder tiempo. Averigüé muy bien de qué trata la novela, y me siento muy identificado con el rol de Marcos . me parece que está hecho para mí. Por eso me animé a interrumpirte. Además, fue idea de Peralta …  
Ella se apoyó fuerte en su respaldo, asombrada por la defensa del muchacho. " Tiene pelotas. Luchador. Me gusta. ", pensó Rukia.  
\- Si, si , no lo discuto, Peralta de esto sabe mucho y si el pensó en vos, te tendremos en cuenta... – y se sumergió nuevamente en las hojas de la carpetita roja , leyendo …  
El tosió falsamente, como tragándose cautelosamente su respuesta.  
\- Veo que hiciste un carrerón …No paraste desde los 15 años …  
\- Es cierto. Tuve la suerte de conocer mi vocación muy pronto, en los grupos de teatro de la escuela…- dijo clavándoles unos ojos color miel , muy abierto y dulces . Ella se dio cuenta de que lo mejor de el no era su sonrisa, sino como se le encendían los ojos al sonreír  
\- -Tuviste buenos maestros, que te supieron estimular dijo ella , llevándose el collar a los labios. Y se sintió sorprendida al ver que estaba coqueteando con el . " Que diablos" pensó . Se echó el pelo atrás mostrando el cuello , separó su silla de la mesa y empezó a balancear una pierna, relajadamente , con el zapato a medias caído y se levantó sobre el muslo el borde de la pollera …  
\- En mi vida me crucé con geste fantástica, por suerte – dijo él – Incluso ahora mismo. Me halaga mucho que me hayas atendido …  
Ella sintió que un calor le subía por las mejillas. Tragó saliva.  
\- - También hiciste música …  
\- Toco piano y guitarra. Tres años de Conservatorio- dijo él, inclinándose hacia adelante para no perder distancia con los ojos de ella  
\- Un artista completito…- dijo ella, usando el diminutivo adrede para disminuirlo, y de paso frenar las emociones inoportunas que la atacaban cada vez que él la atravesaba con la mirada. " ¿ Mirará a todas de esa manera ? ¿Cuántas mujeres por día enamora este tipo con esa mirada?" , se preguntaba ella , casi triste al percibir cuantos años hacia que nadie la miraba así.  
\- Veo que hiciste comedia musical, ¿cómo fue eso?  
\- Lo hice, por dinero.- No es lo mío. Me gusta el drama.  
\- Uy, qué peligro …- se le escapó a ella, sonriendo pícara  
\- Y el romance… respondió él aún más pícaro, bajando la voz.  
\- ¿ Y en teatro …qué hiciste? – dijo ella,con voz chillona para salir del clima intimo.  
Pero no pudo evitar mirarle a él los labios mientras hablaba y pensando cómo besarían esos labios gruesos y húmedos. Seguramente besaría con una lengua fuerte, que invadiría toda su boca. Chocarían los dientes, se morderían labios y lenguas y se sostendrían del pelo del otro . "Qué ganas de saber cómo besa. No ahora. No sé cuándo. Hace siglos que alguien no me gusta tanto. No puedo dejarlo ir. Pero soy la jefa, no puedo andar revolcándome con actorcitos de paso. Podríamos hacerlo discreto, me dejó su teléfono, lo llamo para hablar de un proyecto afuera de acá , y ahí veo si está dispuesto a tener algo conmigo. Pero es espantoso pensar que me va a decir que sí para conseguir el puesto, Nunca sabré si le atraigo, si le gusto, si me quiere. La única certeza es que si me quiero acostar con él, lo voy a hacer, porque lo tengo en un puño. Pero no quiero que sea así. ¿Que quiero? ¿Una revolcada al paso y nada más? No … yo quiero ver como es en la cama . Es tan intenso, en sus movimientos, y tan cuidadoso a la vez., Debe ser un amante espectacular. Y si no lo es , mejor , así no me enamoro. ¿Pero qué quiero? ¿Enamorarme de este pendejo? ¿ Después que hago con un actorcito , romanceando en el canal? ¡Seria un escándalo, un papelón y el chimento de todo el mundo, por no hablar del lío que se me armaría con Roque en casa si se entera! …Entonces, solo lo quiero para tener un recuerdo sexual con él . Para que no se vaya con otra . Caray, ya me siento celosa de que otra se lo lleve. Estoy enloqueciendo. ¿O es él que me vuelve loca?¿Por qué me mira así , como embobado conmigo? ¿Podrá ser que le guste? ¡Pero si tengo por lo menos 25 años más que el? …para el soy una anciana…¿ Entonces por qué me coquetea de este modo? Porque es actor, y los actores seducen, tonta…Pero yo hablé con otros actores y a mí no me actúan en mi oficina . Este quiere algo conmigo. Pero yo no puedo darle ningún pie. Se llega a enterar de que me gusta y puede hundirme, si quiere, yendo a los programas de chimentos a contar lo que vivió conmigo. No, no puedo ser tan desconfiada. También podría ser que el solo quiera sexo con la vieja poderosa, y nada mas., para un pibe, es una medalla. ¿Quiero ser su medalla…? ¿ me lo voy a perder por tratar de salvaguardar mi prestigio y honor? Vida hay una sola y este si que me gusta…¡ pero no puedo darle ningún pie! Debe tener novia, esposa, hijos y yo , vieja verde, fantaseando con un pendejo sexy … pero ,qué me importa si tiene novia. Conmigo, pasa al recuerdo. Lo que me gusta de él es que no es engreí un artista de verdad, músico, actor… no es famoso, no se la cree … ¿ o se hará el humilde?"  
\- - Ajá- dijo ella, para disimular  
\- Me parece que no me estás escuchando …  
\- ¡ Claro que si! ¿Y cuando volviste de México seguiste en la misma compañía?  
\- ¡Ya te conté: empecé a dar clases de teatro !  
\- Si, si , claro, se me mezclaron los tiempos …  
\- Soy yo que me expresé mal…es que me cuesta concentrarme en lo que digo, porque no puedo creer que esté acá charlando con vos …que además sos tan …especial ..  
" Yo tendría que despacharlo antes de que yo haga el papelón del año . Me está seduciendo para conseguir el laburo. ¡Pero la verdad, que lo haga, porque me encanta! Pero eso si :; si le doy el laburo es por lo buen actor que es , no porque me seduzca. Ya mismo le digo que la entrevista terminó"  
\- Vos también sos muy especial, Ichigo. Linda carrera…, linda sonrisa…

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Y él , rápido, apresó esa emoción entre sus manos como si fuera una mariposa exótica, y la deslumbró con otra sonrisa :  
\- No sabés lo importante que es para mí que digas esto, y lo bien que me hacés al decirlo. Me des el trabajo o no, te voy a estar eternamente agradecido...  
-Muy bien , y ahora discúlpame pero tengo mucho que hacer …  
\- Me encantó estar con vos. Sos admirable y además…muy hermosa. Espero que nos veamos muy pronto.  
\- Ya veremos qué hacemos con vos …- ella miró la carpeta rojo sangre  
-¿Me vas a llamar? – preguntó él, sujetándole una mano sobre el escritorio. "Qué lindo calor se siente entre sus manos, Tiene piel suave y manos firmes "  
\- Si, te van a llamar.  
\- Te pido un favor. Quizás sea un tremendo caradura, pero : ¿ me llamarías vos?  
\- Bueno, yo no hago llamados personales con cada uno. Te va a llamar mi asistente.  
\- Solo te pido que me llames vos. Sería un honor volver a escucharte.  
\- - Okey . Veremos.  
\- Mira que si no me llamás, vengo acá a hincharte otra vez.  
\- Sos terrible …  
\- Sé lo que quiero.  
\- Ay , ay , ay , jovencito- dijo ella, marcando burlonamente distancia para dejar de pensar en besarlo – Ya tendrás novedades . Buenas tardes .  
\- Excelente tarde, Mi reina. Nos vemos pronto . Mil gracias por atenderme –le dijo el dándole un beso no en la mejilla, sino al lado de la comisura de la boca. Ella sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y se le aflojaban las rodillas.  
Su oficina quedó vacía y helada apenas él salió. Ella quedó horrorizada.  
No podía darle tanto poder a un pendejo. Determinó que no lo llamaría ni siquiera si lo precisaban en serio para el papel . No podía arriesgar tanto: una locura, un papelón , una resquebrajadura en su poder…volverse vulnerable, entregarse a un don nadie salido de la nada, serle infiel al marido con un pichi que treparía gracias a ella , pero que no tenía nada para ofrecerle, más que esa sonrisa y esa mirada…No , no podía ser tan adolescente, inmadura y floja. Claro que a la vida hay que vivirla. Pero al laburo ha y que cuidarlo. Y además …¿ Para qué? ¿Para una aventurita de un rato, que la tendría que obligar a inventarle reuniones extras a Roque para justificar las llegadas tarde? ¿Para enamorarse y después apenas el pendex se buscara una minita de su edad, sentirse de mil años, y abandonada, porque no supo separar una aventura de un amor? No, ella no sabía tener una historia sin enamorarse. Se acabaría enamorando y después seria puro sufrimiento desenamorarse otra vez. ¿ Que podía durar? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos meses? ¿ Y para eso arriesgar el puesto, el matrimonio y su paz mental? ¿ Y si la cosa seguía bien….y seguían amándose por siempre?¿ Tenía que dejar todo por él? ¿Podría darle hijos? Saldrían hermosos, si salen a él …¡Se tendría que mudar a otra ciudad donde nadie la conociera! La señalarían con el dedo…"la vieja con el bebé". "Oh, dios, no pasó nada y ya estoy queriendo cambiar mi vida por este pibe…¿ Qué me pasa? ¿Estaré ovulando? ¿O me estoy volviendo gagá?  
Ella suspiró, agotada, y se levantó a comprobar que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.  
Volvió a su silla arrastrando los pies con esfuerzo, como si cada pierna le pesara cien kilos. Supo que esa noche no podría dormir pensando solamente en él. Y no durmió.

Ichigo salió a la calle pensando que quizá la había ofendido con eso de "Mi reina" , y el beso tan cercano a la boca. Es que no se le había ocurrido otro modo de mostrarle lo que esta mujer lo había atraído. Demasiado. Este encuentro había sido fuera de serie. Cosa de locos :; ir a pedir trabajo y enamorarse de la empleadora . ¿ Qué hacer? Nada ….No podía ser tan estúpido de enamorarse así, en cinco minutos de la Gerenta de Programación , una mina grande, casada , con hijos , con un prestigio y un cargo importante …¿ Qué bola podría darle ella a él? Sin embargo, y en contra de toda lógica, el se imaginaba besándola , despeinándola, sacándole la pollera con los dientes , sacándole la camisa con una mano atrapando su cuello con la otra , dedicándose totalmente a ella , disfrutándola con todos los sentidos . La enloquecería de placer, solo para asegurarse de que, si ella decidía no verlo más, jamás pudiera olvidarlo. El sería el mejor amante que ella tendría en toda su vida. Que mujer tan espectacular, tan intensa, tan fuerte y suave a la vez, tan atenta. A la mierda con el laburo, si no quería dárselo, le daba lo mismo. No quería el trabajo : la quería a ella .Pero cómo acercarse a ella sin que ella cree que él solo la busca por trabajo . Qué dilema. Ya la extrañaba. Qué ojos, qué boca, qué piernas . Y esa mirada, tan abierta y entregada . Quería meterse dentro de ella y quedarse a vivir ahí. Quizás podía sacarla del canal y llevarla lejos, los dos solos para siempre. Quería dedicar el resto de su vida a descubrir cómo es estar juntos. Dedicarse solo a hacerle el amor, mimarla y atenderla, contarse las vidas, emborracharse juntos…. Eso: esta mujer lo emborrachaba sólo con verla. Y eso lo puso torpe. "Hablé demasiado, tendría que haberla escuchado más. Soy un idiota. Tengo a la mujer de mi vida delante mío y hablo como un loro, sin parar, solo de mi mismo. Quedé horrible" ¿Cuantas chances tenia de poder tener algo con ella? Cero. Ella no aceptaría nada con un novato. Una mujer tan fina, tan exquisita, no se mete con un principiante. Siempre hay excepciones, pensó para consolarse. Pero más que excepción, esto sería un milagro. Mejor no creer en milagros. Pensaba esto, y empezó a sentir que las piernas les pesaban cien kilos cada una y que el asfalto se le pegaba en las suelas .Se sintió triste y solo sin ganas de volver a casa .  
Supo que esa noche no podría dormir pensando solamente en ella. Y no durmió.

Espero que les haya gustado….

Besos kimizuka 3


End file.
